Special Delivery
by nannygirl
Summary: Jackie goes into labor, but there's a problem. Hyde's out of town. Who will Jackie call on to help her? Mr. Red Forman, of course! Will Hyde make it back on time or will it be up Red to acompany Jackie in the delivery room? R&R Please!
1. We Still Had Two Weeks

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Thanks for stopping by to check out this story. It's something that just came to me one day, I wish I could tell you how but I really don't remember .All I know is I was watching "Career Day" and the scene with Red and Jackie made me realize there weren't any fics about the two of them bonding. She was his favorite after all. lol Oh and this is a multi-chapter fic. Even though yes I have yet to finish "Learning to Fly" and have a Christmas story coming out soon. But don't worry about it! I'm enjoying going back and forth with stories! This one won't bee too long anyways. Hope you guys like it! Please review and lemme know! Enjoy!_

* * *

The little blue eyed girl climbed up the tall bar stool and took a seat. She was no more then six and had beautiful raven hair was pulled up in a bouncy ponytail. Her mother smiled at her before placing a large bowl full of Lucky Charms in front of her.

"So Emily, are you ready for your big trip with Daddy?" her mother asked before taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Yup!" Emily said smiling widely.

"You're not gonna miss me?" her mother asked sounding a tad bit hurt.

"Course, Mommy!"

Her mother smiled, "What about the baby?" she asked placing her hands over her swollen stomach.

"No!" Emily answered with out giving it a second thought.

Jackie smiled sadly. For the past three months it had been like this. When she and her husband first told Emily about the new baby, she had been excited, ready to become a big sister. But as Jackie's stomach got bigger, Emily's excitement got smaller. Now she was at the point of writing to the stork telling him they didn't want the baby after all.

This trip was part of the plan to get Emily back on board with the idea of being a big sister. Emily and her father would be going to a carnival in Milwaukee. It was bigger than the all the ones that came to Point Place, put together. It was just going to be him and her, since the eight month, pregnant Jackie was told by the doctor she needed to rest.

Emily didn't care though. She just wanted to ride 'The Zipper.' As long as she got to ride that, she would be a happy camper.

"Hey, Babe." a deep voice greeted from behind Jackie.

Jackie smiled and turned around to quickly kiss her husband. Hyde grinned at his wife before kneeling down to her bulging belly.

"Hey Baby…"

"Hi Daddy!" Emily called over from her seat.

Hyde gave a slight smile as he exchanged looks with his wife, and then turning his attention to Emily.

"Hey Princess." He kissed the top of her head, "You ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"Cool." he nodded his head, "As soon as you finish your cereal we'll take off."

Emily nodded and went back to enjoying her breakfast. Hyde walked back over to where Jackie was standing to pour himself some coffee in his thermos.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence as the family went through their morning rituals. Suddenly Jackie felt a strange feeling inside of her. She let out a small cry.

"Oh!"

Immediately, Hyde turned around to look at her, nearly spilling his hot coffee on his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern full in his voice.

Emily watched her father place his hand over her mothers', which was already placed over her stomach. She frowned, the baby was ruining everything. But it would not stop her from ridding 'The Zipper.' Quickly she gobbled down her cereal.

"I think it…"Jackie began to tell her husband before getting interrupted.

"Ok I'm done!" Emily cried out before placing the bowl, she had been holding up to her lips, back on the counter. "Let's go!"

Jackie and Hyde looked over at their daughter to see her and her milk moustache.

"Emily…"Hyde began to say, getting ready to lecture her.

That's right Steven Hyde did lecturing…just not a lot and they were no Red Forman lectures. At least not yet.

"Steven." Jackie jumped in, "I'm ok. I think it was nothing."

Hyde turned back around to his wife, "You think. You don't know. Maybe we should…"he drifted off as he saw his wife's slightly annoyed expression. "You sure?"

Jackie nodded, easing Hyde's nerves only a little bit. However, he couldn't say another word, because he felt a tugging on his left arm. Looking down he found an anxious Emily.

"Come on, Daddy!" she whined as she pulled harder.

After a few seconds Hyde finally gave in and followed his daughter out of the kitchen. Before exciting the room he turned around to look at his wife once more.

"You sure?"

Jackie smiled at his concern, "I'm sure."

Hyde nodded before heading out the door. He was in the living room for not two seconds before realizing he'd forgotten something. He dashed back inside the kitchen.

He walked over to his wife and got ready to give her one hell of a goodbye kiss. Jackie grinned as she knew what was coming. Leaning in, their lips touched for a few seconds before their ears perked up.

"Daddy!" Emily called from the other side of the door, "_I'm ready_!"

The couple's kiss ended before they could get to the best part. Hyde sighed and looked at Jackie through his glasses.

"Wonder what she gets that from."

Jackie frowned at him as she crossed her arms, obviously not amused. Hyde smirked before kissing the top of her head and then dashing out of the door to his mini-Jackie.

******

A few hours later Jackie was back in her kitchen, now formally dressed. She looked into the fridge for something to snack on. The pain in her stomach was back and she thought it could be hunger. Only problem was there was nothing to eat.

Jackie frowned slightly, "Ugh what am I supposed to do now? Cook? Ha!" she thought over her words for a few seconds, "I guess I could do that."

The second the words left her mouth the pain shot through her.

"Fine I won't!" she told her unborn child.

It was the same pain from this morning, the same pain she had felt since then. Only this time it was stronger. She gripped onto the sides of her stomach; her head was bent downwards as she waited for the pain to subside.

When the pain disappeared, Jackie's head popped up. She knew this feeling. She knew this pain. She knew it wasn't good. Especially if Hyde wasn't there.

"Oh no." she breathed before slowly standing up straight, "No. You are not being born yet." she firmly said to her stomach. "You wait until your father gets home!"

And that's when it happened. Dampness was felt on her dress and there was a puddle underneath her feet. Her water had broken.

"Of course, you break the rules." Jackie sighed, "Look at who your father is."

Deciding that she was not going to deliver her child here in her kitchen, she walked into the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, she grabbed the phone and tried to think of who she should call. After all, Hyde was out of the question.

When were they going to invent a phone that could travel with you wherever you went?

Realizing everyone else would probably be busy or _never_ answered their phones, she decided on a number. It was the same number she had dialed when she had gone into labor with Emily. Only that time Steven was with her. And she knew the person who answered last time, wouldn't answer this time.

She listened to the rings of the phone as she steadied her breathing. On the fourth ring, her call was finally answered.

"Hello?"

Jackie smiled, even though the person on the other end couldn't see her.

"Hi, Red." she greeted happily, "What are you doing?"

"Why?" Red asked gruffly.

"Just asking."

Red rolled his eyes. These damn kids were always checking up on him and it was getting damn annoying. They said it was because they cared, that was a laugh. They did it because they knew it annoyed him.

"Eating dinner." he said looking over at the bowl of potato chips and the can of beer resting on the table by his pea soup colored chair.

"Oh." Jackie simply said as she tried to think of how to word the next part.

"Yeah. Well nice talking with you, Jackie." Red quickly said, "Bye."

"No wait!" Jackie exclaimed stopping Red's arm in mid-air.

"What?" he asked putting the phone back to his ear.

"Um, aren't you gonna ask me what I'm doing?" she asked hopeful.

"No."

"Please!" Jackie pleaded.

Red sighed; leave it to 'The Loud One' to want to talk.

"Fine, Jackie." Red grumbled, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just here." Jackie said with a shrug of her shoulder, "In labor."

"I'll be right there." were the last words Jackie heard before the end of phone call tone took over.

******

A few minutes later there was a knock on at the front door. Jackie sighed and waddled over and opened the door revealing a frowning Red. She looked up at him in surprise; she had called not fifteen minutes ago.

"Wow, Red that was fast."

"You live ten minutes away, twelve with really bad traffic." Red stated as he walked into the house, "Now get your dumbass husband and let's go."

"Um yeah." Jackie struggled, "I can't really do that right now."

"Why not?" Red asked with a frown.

"Cause he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" Red questioned raising his voice, "Where the hell is he?"

Jackie bit her lip, "In Milwaukee."

"His wife is nine months pregnant and he's out in Milwaukee?!" Red asked now getting upset. He knew Hyde was a dumbass, but he thought he was a little smarter than that.

"We still had two weeks!" she protested.

Red sighed, he knew upsetting Jackie would only do more harm than good. Not just for the baby, or for her, but for himself too.

"Alright." he began, "It's ok, I'll take you to the hospital and then we'll try and get in touch with Steven when we're there."

Jackie nodded, "Ok."

"Ok." Red repeated, "Where's your bag?"

"Upstairs in our bedroom."

Red nodded as he headed up the stairs to retrieve the bag. Before he reached the top Jackie called out an important message to him.

"But it's not packed!"

Red froze on the third step from the top. He slowly turned around to face his daughter-in-law.

"It's not packed?" he asked trying to remain calm.

Jackie however, could see how frustrated he really was, "We still had two weeks!"

Red rolled his eyes, before closing them for a few seconds. This was going to be a _long_ night.

"Ok. What do you need in your bag?"

Jackie thought for a few seconds. Though she knew her due date was approaching she really hadn't planned on what she was taking to the hospital with her. The seconds soon turned to minutes.

Red looked down from the stairway, "You want another nine months to figure it out?"

Jackie snarled slightly at the older man, "No." she answered, but in her head she really thought nine extra months would help. Finally deciding what items she needed Red to retrieve, she clapped her hands.

"Ok, I got it! I need my nightgown, a cassette… but don't worry I'll get that. Oh, I also need a little black box that's there on my dresser. And the picture of me and Steven at the beach. The one from last year."

Red nodded as he headed up the stairs once again.

"Wait Red!" Jackie called out stopping Red once more, "Make sure you get the one where I'm wearing the red swimsuit, not the purple one. Because the lighting was better that day. And Steven looks sexier..."

Red rolled his eyes as he headed up the stairs ignoring the chattering Jackie did from below.

"Not to mention that the purple one made me look fat. Well not _that_ fat. It is me we're talking about." She paused as she looked up the stairs to see an empty spot where Red had been standing. She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, he's probably gonna get the purple one."

She shook her head before walking over to the music collection shelf by the television set. As soon as she got there another contraction hit her. She gripped onto the side of the nearby table, as she waited for the pain to pass. They were getting closer and a lot stronger.

When the contraction ended, Jackie straightened herself out.

"You _so_ owe me Steven James Hyde." She said looking at their wedding picture that rested on the table.

Jackie turned her attention back to the music collection. They had a lot of cassettes, CDs, and records, after all Hyde did still manage _Grooves._ Jackie's finger scanned across the sides of the cases; staying close to her side of the collection.

When Emily was born Hyde played Led Zeppelin nonstop while they waited for Jackie to deliver. This time things would be different. Grabbing one of the first cassettes on the shelf, Jackie headed back to the front door.

At the same time Jackie walked over, Red was quickly making his way down the stairs, with a medium-sized black bag in his hand.

"You got your music thing?" he asked and Jackie nodded, "Alright, let's go."

As Red helped Jackie into her coat a thought popped into her head.

"Which nightgown did you get me?"

Red froze in shock. The woman was in labor, her husband wasn't here, and she was worried about what nightgown he'd gotten for her?!

"What?!"

"Which nightgown did you get me?" Jackie repeated.

"The one you sleep in." Red answered as he got ready to open the front door.

"Very funny." Jackie sarcastically replied, "Now which one did you get?"

"Which one do you want?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Jackie crossed her arms; she knew what he was up to. "I want the long flannel, purple and yellow one, with the high collar."

"Got it." Red said with a nod of his head as he once again attempted to get them out the door.

Jackie looked at the older man with a deep frown.

"Ok first of all, _ew_." She said causing Red to roll his eyes, "Second, I don't have a nightgown like that. Third, which one did you bring me?"

Red left the door unopened and faced Jackie, "It doesn't matter which one…"

"Uh yeah it does!" she practically shouted, before reach over and grabbing her bag.

Red didn't put up much of a fight. He had been here not ten minutes and already he had a headache. He also knew that the sooner she saw her precious nightgown the sooner they could leave. He watched her unzip the bag and pull out a dark green material.

Jackie's face instantly fell, "This is why it matters. When my baby is born I want him or her to see that his or her mother has style. I do not want him or her thinking that I look like a big ugly cactus!"She said while slightly shaking the nightdress, "I wanted the pink one."

"This one's already here, Jackie." Red said, trying to remain calm, "This one is fine."

"No." she shook her head, "I want the pink…" it was then that another sharp contraction hit her. Not having anything to grip onto, expect the dress, she held onto it while managing to rip it in two.

"Oooonnnneeee!" she yelled until the contraction was over.

Red watched the scene with concern written all over his face. He knew he had to get her to the hospital ASAP. Jackie looked over at him with an almost apologetic look in her eyes. They both then looked down at the destroyed nightgown; there was no way she could use that at the hospital now.

"I'll go get you the pink one." Red confirmed before heading up the stairs once again.

Jackie smiled, happy that she had gotten her way. With her smile still in place she happily tossed the cassette into the bag. If it weren't for the fact that Hyde wasn't here, this could be better and more relaxing for her than when Emily was born.

This time Red didn't take that long upstairs. Only a few seconds past before he was back downstairs at Jackie's side with her much requested pink nightgown.

"Alright, give me the bag." He instructed and Jackie handed it to him, and he shoved in the nightdress much to Jackie's dismay.

"Now can we go?"

Jackie looked around the room with uncertainty. It was almost as if she was looking for something. Like Hyde would come running out of one of the rooms, ready to go with her and Red to the hospital.

After placing the bag on the floor and reopening the front door, Red looked back at Jackie. Right away he noticed her uneasy expression.

"Jackie, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." he told her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll get a hold of Steven. And in the meantime, you've got me. I've driven different three pregnant women to the hospital for a total of four times."

"Thanks, Red." Jackie said smiling slightly before hugging him tightly.

"Ok, enough of the hugging." he said pulling away, "I may have done this four times before, but I've never had to deliver one of the babies. And I don't want to start now."

Jackie nodded and then walked out of the house, with Red right behind her.

"You're in good hands, Jackie." Red said to her before closing the door shut.

Not five seconds later that same door opened once again. Red walked into the house with a deep frown as he retrieved the item he had forgotten. Jackie's bag.

"Shut it!" Red called out to Jackie, as her laughter was heard from outside the house.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Should I go on? Delete it? Let me know with a review!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. But We Still Had Two Weeks

_**Disclaimer: **__What do I own? Nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Thanks for checking out chapter two of this story. Also thanks to those of you who reviewed and favorited and added the story to your alerts. Glad to see you're liking it so far. Well for once I don't have much to say, except thanks again and please review! Enjoy!_

* * *

The two reached Point Place General in under fifteen minutes. As soon as the car was parked, Red got out and walked over to the passenger side to help Jackie. She had had enough trouble getting into the car earlier. When they entered the hospital Red led Jackie over to a nearby seat and then walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me." He called over to a nurse who gave him her back side, when she turned around Red soon regretted calling for her.

"Well, Red Forman." The blonde middle aged nurse welcomed with a smile. "What are you doing here? It's been nearly a year since we've seen you here."

"Eleven months." Red corrected.

The nurse nodded sadly before looking over Red and frowning.

"How are you doing? You look awfully thin." she commented.

Red rolled his eyes at the comment he'd heard too many times before. He looked over at Jackie, making sure she was still there. She was. She continued to sit right where he left her, while looking deeply frustrated. She exchanged looks with Red before he turned back around to face the rambling nurse.

"Of course it's understandable considering…"

"Um hello!"

Both the nurse and Red turned to the side to find pregnant, brunette woman showing much fury in her mismatched eyes.

"Ma'am please, you need to wait your turn. I am having a conversation." She turned back to Red, "You know we were just saying how different things are…"

Jackie scowled and interrupted, "Yeah, well I'm having a baby. I win."

The nurse let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to retrieve some forms for Jackie to fill out.

"Hopefully the child will have its father's manners." The nurse said under her breath.

Unfortunately, it wasn't low enough and Jackie heard the words clearly. Her eyes became wide as she took a few steps towards the nurse, ready to jump the woman right then and there.

"Listen lady, my manners are _so much_ better than my husbands. I can show you how my husband would react to what you just said…."

Before Jackie could finish her words or even take action, Red was already behind her, holding her back. This was not the time to get kicked out of the hospital. The nurse frowned at the scene before her.

"You know this woman?"

Red looked down at the angry brunette he still held in his arms, "Unfortunately, for over fifteen years. And for the past seven years she's been my daughter-in-law."

At last Red let go of Jackie. Jackie didn't charge at the nurse, instead she stood beside Red smirking at the astonished and embarrassed looking woman.

"Oh right." The nurse nodded suddenly remembering, "You're…"

"Jackie." Jackie finished for her.

"Dumbass number two's wife." Red added.

"Stev…" Jackie began to correct him but then she remembered that Hyde wasn't there and Red's title really did fit. She nodded, "Yup, Dumbass number two."

The nurse nodded her head before walking out from behind the desk and over to Jackie's other side.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, dear." She apologized as she gently grabbed Jackie's forearm.

Jackie continued to look aggravated with the woman, "Yeah, sure. You're lucky I …AH!" she exclaimed as a contraction hit her and the sarcastic she had planned was long forgotten. "I need a room!"

The older woman nodded, "Ok, ok. Is the pain really strong?"

"I'll say." Red added his two cents, "You should see the nail marks she left on the seats of my Corvette."

The two women, who were upset with the other earlier, agreed on something. They both looked over at Red and glared at him with matching looks that said, 'You have no idea what pain is.'

Red quickly cleared his throat and slowly backed away from the two. At that same time another nurse came into the room and walked to them as she pushed the back of a wheel chair.

"Alright Jackie," the first nurse softly said to her, "we're gonna get you into a room, but I need your husband to fill out some papers…where is the father of the baby?"

Jackie looked up at the woman, nearly close to tears. The nurse looked over at Red who just gave her a look as if telling her, 'He's a dumbass you figure it out.' However the nurse still didn't get the message, she looked over at Jackie again.

"Dear, where is your husband?"

"We still had two weeks!" Jackie defended both her and Hyde.

"Ok, ok." the nurse said calmly to Jackie before turning to Red with the clipboard in her hands, "You think you can fill out these papers?"

Red sighed, "Don't think I have much of a choice do I?"

The blond woman smiled before handing the clipboard and pen over to Red. She then turned and turned her attention back to Jackie.

"Ok Jackie, we're going to get you into a room and then Red will meet us there in a few minutes." she explained, expecting the young woman to nod as other young mothers did. But this was Jackie Hyde. She shook her head.

"No, no, no." Jackie shook her head again, "I can't be by myself."

"Jackie, you'll have Denise there until I get there." Red reminded.

"She practically ignored me when I got here!" Jackie reminded, "When I had Emily, I was _never_ alone. Someone was always there."

Red sighed heavily as he looked down at the papers. He knew she was right. He also knew who was one of the ones who never left Jackie's side when Emily was getting ready to be born.

"I suppose you can fill out the papers in there." Denise said breaking Red away from his thoughts of all the excitement that day, "If you're sure to give them back to me as soon as you're done."

Red looked over at Jackie, instantly regretting doing so. When he looked over at her, he was met with her famous pout. He groaned before grabbing the handlebars on the chair and pushing Jackie down the hallway.

"That kids better not get that damn pout." he grumbled.

******

Meanwhile in a parking lot of a carnival, somewhere in Milwaukee, Steven Hyde parked his old El Camino. He then turned to his little girl to see her smiling face as she looked at the carnival with big eyes. He smirked. He loved how much she reminded him of Jackie.

"You ready Ems?"

"Duh!" Emily exclaimed as she opened the passenger door and got ready to jump out of the vehicle.

Hyde's eyes became wide as he saw his daughter's actions. He quickly opened his own door and ran over to the passenger's side, just in time to catch his daughter before she ran off to the celebration.

"Hold it a minute, Princess." Hyde said as he scooped Emily up into his arms and took her back to inside of the car.

He reopened the passenger door and sat Emily down on the seat. Right away Emily crossed her arms and pouted. Couldn't her father see she wanted to go to the carnival and ride 'The Zipper?'

Obviously not. And lucky for Hyde he didn't see her pout either. He was too busy looking for something on the floor of the El Camino.

"Alright, let's put on your jacket." Hyde said as he reappeared with a large pink jacket in his hands.

"Why?" Emily asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Because it's cold."

Emily shook her head, "I'm not cold."

Hyde frowned. He loved when he saw Jackie in Emily, but he didn't exactly feel the same way when he saw himself in her.

"But you might be." Hyde calmly replied.

"I might not be."

"You're mother said so." Hyde said, with much confidence that this one would work.

Emily stared at her father, "But Mommy's not here."

Hyde sighed and closed his eyes as he desperately tried to come up with a good reason for his daughter to wear her coat. It was a lot harder than he would have thought.

Noticing her father's eyes were closed, Emily scooted out from the opening between Hyde and the car.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and Hyde caught her in his arms. He sat her back down on the seat and smirked. He had a reason now. A good reason.

"Emily Ann Hyde, if you do not put on your jacket, we are going home."

After a short staring contest between father and daughter, Emily finally gave in.

"Fine." She muttered.

Hyde smirked as he helped his daughter into her coat. When Emily was finally zipped up in her big jacket, looking twice her normal size, Hyde placed her on the ground outside of the car and then began to lock up the car.

"Ok, let go." Hyde said once everything was secured.

"Daddy." Emily called and Hyde looked down at her, "Are you gonna wear your jacket?"

"No." Hyde shook his head, "I don't need to. I'm a daddy and…"

"Mommy said so." Emily reminded.

Hyde sighed. Jackie had told him to not just put Emily in a jacket but himself as well. She wanted to make sure he wasn't sick when she went into labor.

"And daddies listen to mommies." Hyde finished as he went back to the vehicle and grabbed his Jacket.

Emil smiled with satisfaction. She watched her dad reluctantly put on his old brown coat, when something on his jeans caught her eye.

"Daddy, what's that?"

Hyde looked down to where Emily was pointing. He followed her tiny finger and found the small little black square that was clipped onto the waistline of his jeans.

"That's my beeper." He informed her.

"A what?"

"A beeper." Hyde repeated as he knelt down to her level and unclipped the gadget, "It's like a telephone, but you can't talk to the person who beeps you."

"You beep them?" Emily asked curiously.

"Sorta."

The little girl frowned, "That's not a telephone!"

"I guess you're right." Hyde agreed as he smiled at how bright his daughter really was. That came from him, obviously, "But it'll have to do until then. You see, I bought this so incase Mommy decides that the baby is coming she can beep me and I can go straight to her and we'll go to the hospital and you'll be a big sister."

Emily wrinkled up her nose in disgust and Hyde sighed.

"Look Ems, I know you're not too happy about being a big sister but once the baby comes you're gonna love it. Trust me."

Emily didn't seem too convinced but slowly her expression changed to happier one. An idea had popped into her head.

"Daddy, can I wear your beeper?"

"I don't think so, Princess…" Hyde began to explain it's not that he didn't trust her but he could barley understand the damn thing.

"Pwease." Emily said with her famous pout, "I wanna know when I'm gonna be a big sister."

Hyde smiled slightly at how Emily was slowly getting back on board to being a big sister. This plan was going pretty good so far. And giving the beeper to her would probably be okay. Really, what were the chances of it going off today? And even if it did it would probably excite the little girl.

"Okay." Hyde nodded before clipping the device to the waist line of the little girls' pants.

"Now, you're the one in charge of that thing." He said, standing back up, "You ready to go ride 'The Zipper?'"

Emily looked down at the gadget and then up at Hyde, flashing him a big smile.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed before running off ahead of Hyde and over to the entrance of the carnival.

******

Nearly half an hour later, Jackie was in a room, in a hospital gown—which she despised—and contracting away.

Jackie lay on the hospital bed, with her head down and her chin tucked into her neck. Her face was scrunched up in pain as one hand gripped the bed rail and the other Red's hand.

"You're doing good Jackie." Red coaxed, "It's almost over."

Jackie lifted her head and glared at him, "You don't know that." she snapped.

A few more seconds of pain passed and then the contraction came to an end. Feeling embarrassed about the way she had talked to him, Jackie tried to avoid Red's knowing eyes. But she didn't want him to get upset and leave. It was bad enough Steven wasn't here. She couldn't do this alone.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, Red." Jackie apologized as she looked down at her large bump. "It was your grandbaby's fault."

The last part of Jackie's words made Red chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Kid." He reassured her, "On one of the trips I made to the hospital with a pregnant woman, I had a shoe thrown me."

Jackie giggled at the thought as she saw Red rub the side of his head where she assumed a shoe had once collided with. Jackie knew who had been the one to throw the shoe. Laurie and Donna, the other two women he had driven to the hospital, had their own husbands in the back with them to torture.

Jackie knew it had been Kitty. It was a pretty clear picture to see. She did however wonder who Kitty had been pregnant with at the time, Laurie or Eric.

Her smile faded some as she noticed Red hadn't even said Kitty's name. She knew it was still hard on him; it was still hard on all of them.

But before Jackie could say anything there was a knock on the door. Both heads tuned to look at the door where they saw a woman who looked to be in her early forties with short light brown hair, wearing a doctor's white lab coat.

"Hello, Jackie." She greeted with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Jackie shifted in her seat, "Oh I've been _a lot_ better."

The doctor gave her a small smile that soon faded when she looked over at Red.

"Well, Steven I know it has been awhile since I last saw you," she said directing her comment to Red, "but I didn't think it had been that long."

Jackie shook her head, making sure to answer before Red said anything.

"Dr. Philips, this is my father-in-law Red Forman. Red this is Dr. Philips." She introduced and then watched the two shake hands.

Dr. Philips then turned her attention back to Jackie.

"Where is Steven?"

"We still had two weeks!" Jackie reminded, "_You_ should know that."

Dr. Philips smiled slightly as she shook her head. "Jackie, we talked about this remember? Women in your condition don't always have the full nine months of pregnancy."

Jackie looked down and placed he hands on her bump. Meanwhile the words had caught Red's attention and his face showed his concern as he looked at the two women hoping one of them would go on to explain.

"I know. But we still had two weeks." She argued, softer this time.

"Well let's just see how everything's going." Dr. Philips said as she patted Jackie's knee.

The doctor then began to check just how far along Jackie was and how much longer it would be before she would be ready for the delivery room. Jackie was surprised that Red had stayed in the room. She expected him to leave and not come back until the doctor left.

Little did she know, Red wasn't paying attention to anything that the doctor was doing. His mind was still on her words from before. What did she mean by 'condition?'

"Ok Jackie." the doctor said as she stood up from the seat near Jackie's feet and began taking off her gloves.

"You've only dilated three centimeters." She explained ignoring the groaning Red was doing. Apparently he had started listening again, "You need to reach ten. So it's still going to be a while. Have your tried contacting Steven?"

"He's at a carnival." Red informed the doctor for Jackie.

"Oh. How…fun." Dr. Philips replied not sure of how else to answer, "Well you've got some time. I'm sure you'll get a hold of him…" she trailed off as a small beeping noise filled the air.

"Excuse me, but I've got to answer this." Dr. Philips said as she looked up from her beeper and then excited the room.

"Oh my God!" Jackie exclaimed a few seconds after the doctor had left and the room had become silent.

"What?!" Red asked sounding slightly panicked as he practically jumped up from his seat, "You need me to go get the doctor?"

"No." Jackie shook her head, "A beeper!"

Red scowled down at her, "What the hell's a beeper?"

"What Dr. Philips has!" she exclaimed as she waved her hands towards the door.

"You want me to go get you one of those damn things?" Red asked still not quite understanding Jackie's request.

"No! Steven has one!"

Again Red frowned, "What's he doing with that deaf creating thing?"

"In case something like _this_ happened." Jackie explained quickly.

"So you two had this planned?" Red asked, his frown still in place.

"No!" Jackie was quick to answer before adding, "We still had two weeks!"

Red rolled his eyes, the phrase was being said one to many times. And he had a feeling Jackie was going to be saying it quite a bit more.

"Just go beep him, Red." Jackie said breaking Red away from his thoughts.

"You're kidding me right?"

It was Jackie's turn to roll her eyes, "Just go ask one of the nurses to help you, please."

Red sighed at Jackie's small plead. He knew the poor girl was scared and in pain and most importantly wanted her husband with her. Red, himself wanted Hyde here. If Hyde was here then Red could take off and wait for the news on his new grandchild in the comfort of his house.

"Fine." He said and then walked over to the door, only to turn back around when he remembered something. He looked at Jackie and narrowed his eyes, "What did she mean by condition?"

Hearing the question, Jackie's eyes widened slightly as she avoided Red's by looking down at her bump. She bit her lip as she tried to come up with something good. She couldn't tell him the truth; she didn't want him to panic.

"Um it's nothing." Jackie answered with a wave of her hand as she looked back over at Red, "It's just I'm a tiny woman. And sometimes the baby gets to be too much for a tiny woman, like me, so it's born early."

Red stared at the nervous looking brunette. He nodded his head and then was out the door. Jackie leaned back against the bed, feeling relieved that she had gotten away with the story

But the truth was Red didn't believe a word she had said.

He knew she was lying. He could tell when all of his kids were lying. Usually they were lying about some dumbass thing, but this time it was serious. Red wasn't exactly sure what really was going on, but Jackie's lie didn't ease his concern. It only made it grow stronger.

Whatever was going on, Red knew he had to make sure he got a hold of Hyde.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter two of Special Delivery!_

_Btw the whole beeper thing may not be right. The story is taking place sometime in the eighties, and I wasn't even a thought yet. lol So I kinda just added it because they were gonna have to try and contact Hyde some how. It could have been worse, I could have put in a cell phone. lol_

_Anywoo, until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Even Though They Still Had Two Weeks

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Sorry for not updating this story yesterday. I did however update 'Learning to Fly' so check that out if you haven't. This chapter is a bit longer so I hope that makes up for my tardiness. Also thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts. They really make my day. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Red reentered Jackie's room after being gone for about five minutes. That was the longest she wanted to be left alone.

If she was alone any longer she would start calling for the nurses and sending them out to find Red. She had already done it twice.

Jackie looked up at Red, "What happen…ah!" she exclaimed as a contraction hit her.

Red quickly jumped into place. Giving Jackie his hand to squeeze as he did his best to coax her through the pain. It didn't help much though as she continued to scream in pain and tighten her grip on his hand.

Finally the contraction was over and Jackie relaxed in the bed as Red looked at his throbbing hand. The girl had a grip on her.

"What happened?" Jackie asked finishing her question from before.

"I buzzed Steven again," Red explained as he took a seat in the chair he'd been sitting in for the past hour. "but the dumbass still hasn't answered."

"Oh my God." Jackie said sounding close to tears as she looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, "What if we can't get a hold of him? He's gonna miss the birth!"

"Jackie, I wasn't in the delivery room when Laurie was born." Red shared.

It was the truth. Of course there was a difference. He wasn't in the room not because they couldn't find him, but because men weren't allowed in the delivery room back then. Back in the good old days.

Jackie looked at Red with her eyes watering as she remembered how whorey Laurie use to be, before she married Fez. The second time.

"That doesn't help, Red!" she exclaimed before she really began to panic, "Oh my God, what if something happened and they were in an accident?"

"Jackie…"

"No, Red we don't know." Jackie shook her head, "An accident could've happened. We're not there we don't know. We didn't know when…"

Red sighed before taking Jackie's tiny hand in his bigger one, "Jackie, look at me."

Jackie did as she was told while trying her best to keep any more of her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be fine." Red firmly told her, "We're going to get a hold of Steven and he's going to be here with you when you deliver his child. He's going to be the one that's there by your side holding your hand, because I will not have my hand broken because of something he did."

Jackie gave a small laugh as her tears slowly stopped.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." Red reassured her with a small squeeze of his hand.

Jackie smiled and nodded her head, "Okay."

"Okay." He repeated as he gently let go of her hand and settled back into the chair.

"Red," Jackie called out softly, quickly getting his attention, "I just wanted to say thank you for bringing me and staying with me. Even though there's a Packers game on."

"There's a Packers game on right now?" Red asked sounding confused.

Jackie rolled her eyes and shook her head, she knew he was lying, "Red, you not knowing a Packers game is on, is like Eric not knowing a line from _Star Wars_."

"Yeah well…at least what I'm interested is healthy." Red grumbled, "I swear that kid is going to try his best live hundreds of years just so he can see all that crap happen."

"Red, Eric won't be able to see it happen because it already happened." Jackie explained before realizing what she had said, "Oh my God. I have to stop talking like that. It could hurt the baby."

Red chuckled before changing the subject for her, "Yeah, well don't worry about the game. This years players are a bunch of dumbasses who wouldn't know a football if it came up and bit them on the ass."

Jackie smiled and nodded at the change of conversation. This is what her child should be hearing. Even if it was a lie. She knew the Packers were on a winning streak.

"So have you and Steven thought of any names for the kid yet?"

"Well sorta." Jackie began, "We only have girl names right now."

Red nodded signaling for Jackie to go on. She did.

"There's Sandra Lucille and Olivia Danielle." She explained as she watched Red very carefully about the next name.

She and Hyde weren't sure how he'd react to it so they had kept it to themselves. But out of all the names they'd come up with in the past nine months…well nine months minus the two weeks they still had, they liked this one the best.

"And um Katherine Rose." Jackie said and then held her breath.

Red nodded his head, "Nice names."

Jackie nodded her head. The room went silent as Jackie tried to read her father figure's face. But he wouldn't let her see how he was really feeling. Red kept a brave face on. Like he always did. Like he did that night eleven months ago. He had to be strong, for all of them.

Just like Steven did. It was funny how much alike those two could be, and they weren't even blood related.

"You know Red," Jackie began to say before getting interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock." Dr. Phillips said happily as she poked her head into the room before actually entering, "How's everything in here?"

"Ok." Jackie answered softly with a nod.

"Have you managed to get in touch with Steven yet?"

Red shook his head, "The dumbass probably left the damn thing in the car."

Jackie smiled slightly. Hyde had been forgetting the beeper lately, he wasn't use to wearing it. He said it felt like he was carrying around a battery pack on his hip. She really hoped it had been left in the car. A car that wasn't in any sort of accident.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll still have some time to get a hold of him." Dr. Phillips smiled as she put on a new pair of rubber gloves, "Let's just see how long."

This time Red was well aware of what was about to happen. He didn't want to be here for _that_. He needed a breather anyway.

"Uh Jackie," Red said as he stood up from his seat and began to walk over to the exit, "I think I'll go buzz Steven again."

Jackie nodded to Red's backside as he left the room. She sighed she wished Steven was here. But what she really wished was that he was safe. Ever since that night, not too long ago, Jackie had become paranoid. You just never knew when something would happen.

Things could be going so good and then it would be gone.

******

The annoying beeping sound rang through Emily's ears again.

That had to be the fifth time. It wasn't a very loud beep, the noise from the commotion of the carnival buried most of it. But it was still there following her. And only her.

Her father didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was because each time the noise went off he was busy wining her prizes. Right now Hyde was after the big pink teddy bear, as he threw another baseball at the milk bottles.

Emily had had enough with the noise and began to look for it. She looked up and down to both sides and even under the booth. It was several seconds later before she realized the beeping was coming from her.

She carefully lifted her jacket, revealing her fathers' beeper. The beeping got louder.

Quickly she covered the beeper back up with her jacket. That meant the baby was coming. Her mommy needed her daddy. They were going to have to leave. The dumb baby was coming.

Emily looked up at her father and was relieved to see that he hadn't noticed the beeps. She didn't want to leave. She was having fun. Her daddy was winning her new toys.

But she did miss her mommy. And her mommy probably did want her daddy there. To see the dumb baby.

"Daddy." Emily called as she tugged on Hyde's arm.

"Hold on a sec Ems." Hyde said as he concentrated on his next throw.

After a few seconds Hyde released the ball and sent it flying over to the bottles. There was a small crash heard as the five bottles went tumbling to the ground. Hyde gave a proud smirk and Emily clapped her hands while jumping up and down.

The annoyed looking teenage, who was working the booth, handed the big stuffed bear to Hyde.

Hyde continued to smirk as he grabbed the bear and handed it to his little girl. Emily gratefully took the toy into her arms. The thing was almost her size, but she still managed to squeeze it tightly to her.

"What did you want to tell me, Princess?" Hyde asked as he gently pushed her back so they could walk away from the booth.

Emily didn't say a word. She looked down at the covered beeper and then at her bear. Sure her mommy needed her daddy there but, she needed him too. She wanted some new toys. And new toys were a lot better than a new baby.

She looked up at her father and smiled, she knew what she was going to say was the right decision.

"I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel next!" she exclaimed before running off to the nearby ride.

******

It had been almost three hours since Jackie had entered the hospital. And still no baby or husband. The doctor said she was half way there and Steven…they had no idea. She was upset, she was worried, she was in pain, but mostly she was bored.

Jackie looked over at Red who had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago. But he was still in the room, she wasn't alone, so she let him sleep.

Looking around the room she realized there was nothing to do. Her contractions weren't even to strong anymore, since they gave her the drugs. She could've tried to contact Steven again—making the total number of attempts tried and failed, nine—but she didn't exactly get how the whole thing worked.

There had to be something here that could keep her entertained.

At last her eyes fell on her suitcase and I smile grew on her face. She knew what she could do.

Carefully, she swung her legs off of the bed and took the few steps over to the bag. It wasn't more than a few steps away, but with the way she felt, the short trip seemed to be miles. She grabbed the bag and headed back to her hospital bed, walking past the now snoring Red.

Jackie took a seat back on her bed and made herself comfortable, before unzipping the bag and make her room seem more like home. She reached in and pulled out a medium sized wooden frame and smiled at the picture.

It was the picture she had asked for, of her and Steven at the beach. Surprisingly the one where she was wearing the red swimsuit.

She placed the frame on the small table by her bed, and continued to stare at it. She kept her eyes on her smirking—_shirtless_—husband, her smile never fading.

'_Oh, he is so going to owe me.'_ She thought to herself before remembering the reason for her grabbing the bag.

Digging back inside the bag, Jackie looked for the small rectangle she had thrown in earlier. It didn't take her too long to find it. A few seconds later she found the small portable radio that was usually on her nightstand.

Smiling at the fact that Red brought it even though he hadn't been asked to. Jackie popped the cassette out of its box and into the radio and pressed 'play.' And an upbeat seventies song began to play.

'_My, my at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_

_Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way._

_The history book on the shelf, is always repeating itself'_

Jackie squealed in delight before turning the volume of the music up higher. She didn't give a second thought to the other people in the nearby rooms or the person who was in her own room.

_Waterloo I was defeated you won the war_

_Waterloo promise to love me forever more_

The loud music startled Red and quickly woke him up. He frowned a deep frown as he looked around the room to find Jackie sitting in the bed with a radio—which was blaring out the music—on her lap while lip-singing to the song. He rolled his eyes before deciding to do something about it.

_Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Woah woah woah woah_

_Waterloo, finally facing my…_

"Water…hey!" Jackie exclaimed when she noticed her music had been turned off.

"What the hell was that?" Red grumbled removing his hand from the radio.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Waterloo."

Red frowned, "Water who?"

"ABBA."

This time it was Red who rolled his eyes, "I thought Steven didn't want you listening to those foreigners while you were getting ready for the kid to be born."

It was true. That's how it was when Emily was born. They were supposed to bring some relaxing music for Jackie. She chose ABBA and surprisingly Hyde agreed. When the day of the birth came a not so surprising thing happened.

Hyde had 'accidentally' forgotten to bring ABBA and instead brought Led Zeppelin.

"Yeah well." Jackie shrugged, "He's not here."

She then reached over and tried to turn her music up back on. But she was beat to it when Red's hand covered the buttons, blocking her from doing so.

"But I am." Red stated, "And I'm not listening to that crap."

Jackie sighed and crossed her arms. Was there any man who liked listening to ABBA? Well there was Fez but that was a different story.

"Well I'm not listening to nothing." Jackie firmly said, "I'm bored."

"You're having a baby and you're bored?" Red asked in disbelief, "What happened to your contractions and the rest of that junk."

"Ever since they gave me the drugs, they got boring." She simply explained.

"Fine." Red sighed as he turned the radio on, "But we're listening to actual music."

Jackie just sat in her place with her arms still crossed as she watched Red search for a station. She heard a lot of static and a few words from some of her favorite songs. She tried to get Red to leave it there, but he just continued to skim through the stations very quickly.

Finally he decided on a station.

"There." He said placing the radio on the table and then settling back in his seat as an old Glenn Miller song filled the air.

Jackie wrinkled her nose as she listened to the different instruments playing all together. It wasn't too bad but it wasn't great either.

"Where're the words?" Jackie asked curiously.

"There are none."

Jackie frowned and slightly shook her head, "Then it's not a song."

"Yes, it is." Red calmly argued.

"Then what's its name?"

Red released a deep breath as a headache began to form, "In the Mood."

Jackie displayed a disgusted expression her face, "In the mood for what?"

"Alright, that's it." Red grumbled as he reached over and grabbed the radio, "No music."

When Red turned off the music the room fell into a long silence. It was soon broken by the Loud One.

"Tell me a story."

"What?" Red asked quite loudly.

"I told you I'm not listening to nothing." Jackie reminded, "Please, for your grandbaby."

After a few seconds Red sighed in defeat, "Fine." He grumbled before thinking of a story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Jackie." Jackie smiled largely at these words as Red went on, "She decided to have her baby while her dumbass husband was out at some carnival."

Jackie opened her mouth to protest but Red quickly added what he knew she was going to say.

"Even though they still had two weeks." Jackie smiled and nodded in approval and Red continued, "Anyways that left her father-in-law to wait with her until they got a hold of her husband. Finally after hours of buzzing the dumbass he finally got to the hospital and got a foot in his ass from his father. The end."

Jackie smiled slightly, "Red, as true as I hope that story is, especially about you sticking your foot up Steven's ass, I was looking for a funnier story."

"Jackie, I don't have any funny stories." Red argued.

"Sure you do." She smiled, "Your son is Eric. You've gotta have a million embarrassing stories about him."

Red thought over her words for a few seconds before nodding, "That's true."

"Did you ever hear about the time the dumbass broken the window in the living room, playing baseball?" he asked

Jackie frowned slightly she didn't see what was too funny about that, "So? Lots of kids break windows playing baseball."

"No." Red shook his head, "Lots of kids break windows playing baseball, with a baseball." He paused, "Only Eric would break the window playing baseball with a baseball bat."

Jackie laughed the thought of a young Eric, or heck even Eric today, playing baseball and loosing the grip of the bat. Red joined in in the laughter before going on to explain the whole story of that day.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__That my friends was Chapter 3 of "Special Delivery" Hope you liked!_

_Oo and i just found out In the Mood does have lyrics. Learn somthign new everyday. but lets just sya they were listenign to the version with no lyrics._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care and have a nice day!_


	4. I Thought We Still Had Two Weeks

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, nothing. Nothing at all._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Sorry once again for not posting yesterday but I got busy with looking for recipes for left over turkey lol. But here is the next chapter just a day late. And there's only two or three more chapters left. Not exactly sure, but I do know that I'm gonna try and have the pop up abit more often, not just on Friday and Saturday. So keep your eyes open. Also big thanks to my reviewers! Just your few words really make me smile and also I was really surprised to see if so many people added this to their alerts. Thanks for that too and if you guys have time just drop a quick little word it'll mean a lot. Well enough with the chit chat and on with the story. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!_

* * *

Over at the carnival in Milwaukee, Hyde and Emily were waiting in line for infamous ride, 'The Zipper.'

Emily was clearly excited as she jumped up and down with all six of the stuffed animals; Hyde had won for her, in her arms. Hyde smiled down at her happiness before looking up at the ride.

He could take it, all it was a Ferris Wheel. Well a Ferris Wheel that rocked. Literally. The cart where the passengers sat rocked back and forth as the ride spun around. Sometimes the thing would do flips. He had a feeling Emily would want to do one of those.

She was his daughter after all.

Taking his eyes off the ride, Hyde scanned over the line. It wasn't very short, there would probably be about a fifteen minute wait at the most.

Before he looked back over at Emily he caught the stares of a group of men. Men that weren't wearing jackets. They seemed to be talking to each other and laughing with each other. And Hyde had a good feeling it was about him.

The Hyde from a few years ago would have kicked the guys' asses. Heck, the Hyde today would probably do the same thing. But the Hyde today had his daughter with him. His daughter who had her mother's big mouth and would tell Jackie what he'd done. That wouldn't be good.

But he wasn't going to be the butt of anyone's jokes. And it really wasn't that cold anyways.

"Hey Ems." Hyde called out to his daughter, "Why don't you take off your jacket?"

His daughter wasn't going to be the butt of any kid's jokes either.

"Really?"

"Really." Hyde smirked as he took off his own jacket.

Emily smiled largely. She didn't have to be told twice. Quickly she placed her new toys on the floor and then unzipped her jacket. As she pulled her arms out of the sleeves she couldn't help but think how great this day was. She got new toys, she was in line to ride 'The Zipper,' she didn't have to wear her jacket, and her dad had yet to find out about the dumb baby. Things couldn't be better.

"Here you go, Daddy." Emily smiled as she handed her jacket to her father and then began picking up her items off the floor.

A few seconds of silence passed as they continued to wait in the nonmoving line, but then there was a beep. And then another. And another.

Both pairs of baby blue eyes became wide. It was the beeper, beeping loud and clear.

Hyde looked down at his daughter, looking slightly panicked. Emily knew her father was looking at her and so she looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"Daddy, can I have my jacket back?" she asked sweetly, "I'm cold."

"That's the beeper." He stated the obvious, "That means the baby's coming. Beeping means the baby's coming."

Emily frowned a bit, "I don't hear anything."

"Come on Ems, we've gotta find a phone." Hyde explained with his heart pounding and his eyes scanning the grounds for a payphone.

"But Daddy!" Emily pleaded with a pout, "'The Zipper!'"

For the first time since she had started pouting, at the age of one, her pout failed. Maybe it was because her father wasn't looking directly at her. He didn't get the full show of her lower lip sticking out and her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"We'll be back later." Hyde was quick to say before he scooped his daughter into his arms and carried her off.

As her father practically ran to the nearest information desk, Emily looked behind him. 'The Zipper' was getting smaller and smaller. She was so close and now she was getting so far.

******

At Point Place General, Jackie's room was filled with a comfortable silence.

Jackie and Red were playing a card game on the small serving table with some cards Red had gotten down from the gift shop. Red looked down at his hand before looking over at Jackie.

"It's your turn." He reminded.

"Oh right." Jackie nodded before frowning and looking up from her cards, "What were we playing again?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Gin."

Jackie frowned with confusion, "I thought you said it was my turn."

"That's what we're playing." Red muttered out.

"But I don't know how to play Gin." Jackie responded with a wrinkled up nose.

Red sighed in defeat as he practically slammed his card onto the table. Jackie did the same thing shortly after.

Not knowing what else to do, Red piled up the cards again and began to shuffle as he tried to think of another game they could play using the deck of cards. It wasn't easy though, his head was pounding from being in the hospital for nearly five hours.

"Hello!" a young nurse greeted almost too happily causing Jackie to roll her eyes.

"Unless you've got a second dose of the drugs, get out."

"Nope sorry." the nurse said still in her happy tone of voice, "But I do know that you've got a phone call waiting for you."

Jackie frowned as she watched the perky nurse leave her room. Good riddance too. Jackie then turned to Red who just shrugged. She reached over and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. She hoped Red hadn't called the rest of the gang.

The last thing she needed was more people worrying about her. And those who weren't worrying about her would probably be burning her.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Jackie?" a familiar voice asked wanting to make sure it was her.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, "Steven."

Hearing Jackie say the name of her husband Red relaxed slightly. He had also slightly begun to worry about the safety of his granddaughter and dumbass son.

"Where are you?"

"I'm still at the carnival." Hyde explained, he had found a payphone that much to Emily's dislike was away from 'The Zipper.' "Where're you?"

"At the hospital."

Hyde's Zen was lost again, "What? Why? What happened? Are you ok? What about the…"

Jackie shook her head, though she loved when he showed how he was really feeling, she didn't like it when he showed his panic.

"Steven, it's ok. I'm just in labor."

"Oh, ok." Hyde said before sighing a sigh of relief, but then he realized what his wife had said.

"Wait, what?!" he practically shouted, but before Jackie could answer he went on, "You're in labor? You can't be in labor…I thought we still had two weeks."

"I know!" Jackie exclaimed, sounding close to tears.

"Ok Babe, don't worry alright." Hyde said to her soothingly. "We'll be there as soon as we can, ok?"

Jackie sniffled, "Ok."

Hyde nodded, "Jacks, I'm real sorry about making you go through this alone…."

"I'm not alone, Steven." She informed him, still in her tiny voice.

"You're not?"

"Red's here."

"Red's there?" Hyde gulped slightly. Now not only did he have to fear his wife's rage, of him not being there, but also Red. "Um Jackie, I better go if…"

"Too late dumbass."

Hyde shut his eyes as he heard the voice of his surrogate father. "Hey Red."

"Don't 'Hey Red' me." Red grumbled before raising his voice, "Do you know how much worrying you've caused this poor girl?"

Hyde opened his mouth to answer but couldn't get a word in as Red went on his voicing getting louder and louder.

"And what the hell are you doing going to a damn carnival and leaving your pregnant wife behind?!"

"Red, it's not like I planned it this way." Hyde protested with his voice sounding firm before going into panic mode again, "We still had two weeks!"

Red rolled his eyes, how many more time was he going to hear that today?

"Yeah well now you don't." He firmly reminded him, "Now you're going to get down to this hospital as fast as you can, so you can stand by your wife's side, help her through this and have _your _hand broken."

"Ok, Red." Hyde answered as he looked around the carnival trying to see which would be the fastest exit.

"I'm not finished, Steven." Red said from the other line, "If you're not here soon when you do get here I'll stick my foot so far up your ass, you'll need those two weeks to recover."

Hyde nodded, believing every word Red had said.

"Got it."

With that said Hyde hung the receiver back on its stand and looked down to his daughter.

"Ok Ems, lets go." He said to her.

Emily smiled "Yay! 'The Zipper!'"

Hyde watched his daughter with surprise as she started to walk back over to 'The Zipper.' He shook his head and went after her, grabbing her hand gently.

"No, we've gotta go back home."

"Why?" Emily asked with a frown.

Hyde sighed, knowing this was not going to be easy, "Because Mommy's having the baby."

"I'm going on 'The Zipper.'" Emily argued before trying her best to go to the ride despite the fact that her father continued to hold onto her hand.

"No you're not Emily." Hyde firmly said to her, "You're going back home with me."

"But you said you would take me on 'The Zipper.'" Emily whimpered, her small pout slowly starting to appear."

"Later." Hyde said, as he avoided looking at his little girls face. He knew he would find her mother's pout. "I said later. I'll bring you later. I'll bring you some other day. We have to leave now."

"I wanna ride 'The Zipper' today!" Emily whined with a stomp of her foot.

Hyde closed his eyes and started to count silently in his head. He now understood why Red always threatened to put his foot up their asses. Of course there was no way he was going Red Forman on his little girl…not completely Red Forman anyways.

"Listen here young lady." He said changing his tone of voice to one that Red had always used with them.

Emily just stared up at her father, not looking intimidated at all. Hyde sighed before kneeling down to her level. He couldn't go even a little Red Forman on her…heck Red couldn't even go a little Red Forman on her.

"Emily, look. I know you wanna ride 'The Zipper,' but we can't. Not today." He said to her in a softer voice but still abit firm, "We've got to go to the hospital because Mommy's scared and alone. We've got to go over there to help her feel better."

Emily crosses her arms as she remembered part of the conversation she had overheard, "Grandpa Red's there."

"I know." Hyde nodded, "We've got to go over there to help Grandpa Red feel better too."

A smirk appeared on Hyde's face after the words left his mouth. Though he was worried about Jackie and was abit worried about the wrath of Red he would face when he finally got there; the thought of Red being the one to help Jackie through her contractions and all was pretty funny.

His smirk disappeared when he saw the frown his daughter continued to send his way.

"Emily, I know you're not happy about the new baby. But being a big sister is an awesome job." He smiled abit, "Believe me."

"You're not a big sister." Emily reminded as her expression stayed the same.

"No, but your Aunt La…" Hyde suddenly stopped as he realized that he didn't want his daughter to become as evil as Laurie, "No, but I'm a Daddy and daddies know a lot."

Emily did not look convinced.

"Becky Greene says that being a big sister is the worst job _ever_." She shared with her father causing him to frown.

"Who's Becky Greene?"

"She sits next to me in Mrs. Donaldson's class." Emily explained, "She says that when you're a big sister your mommy and daddy forget all about you and just pay attention to the new baby. Then they start to love the new baby so much that they send you to the dog house and if you stay in there too long you become a dog!"

Hyde wasn't sure if he should be upset or just laugh. Kids really did say the darndest things.

"Ems, none of that's true." He reassured her, "No matter how many other babies we have, me and Mommy will always love you." Emily smiled slightly as Hyde went on, "You'll always be Mommy's Little Angel and my Princesses."

"And you won't give the new baby any attention?" Emily asked hopefully.

Hyde shook his head, "Emily, we have to give the baby attention." He paused as he tried to think of the best way to explain this.

"When the baby is born, the baby's not gonna know how to do anything. So it's up to Mommy and me and _you_ to take care of the baby and help the baby learn how to do things."

Emily's blue eyes became wide, "Me too?"

"Sure." Hyde nodded, "Someone's gotta teach the baby how to grow up to be an awesome kid like you."

Emily's smile grew, "Okay."

"Okay." Hyde nodded and stood up. He was feeling quite proud of himself for handling the situation.

"But first 'The Zipper!'" Emily exclaimed.

Hyde's face dropped as his feeling of pride vanished. He'd had enough of this, he had tried to be nice, but he had also tried to be Red and that didn't work either. There was only one thing left to do.

"Emily Ann Hyde, you are going with me back home now." Hyde said to his daughter in the most serious voice she had ever heard him use, "We are going to go to the hospital to be there with your Mommy and you are going to be a big sister whether you like it or not. Now come on, lets move it."

After getting over her shock, Emily crossed her arms again.

"Fine." She said in a huff as she began to walk off, "But I'm not gonna like it."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 4 of "Special Delivery." Hope you liked it!_

_Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of Jackie and Red in this chapter but there will be in the next I promise!_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care and have a nice day!_


	5. They Were Suppose To Have Two More Weeks

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own anything!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! Surprise an early chapter! Ok one day early but still after posting a day late lately it makes up for it…a little…I hope. Anywoo in this chapter one of the mysteries will be solved. But which one? You'll have to read to ding out. But before I do that big thanks to my regular reviewers! you guys are great! Well go on, find out which mystery was answer, you know you want to. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie carefully climbed out of her hospital bed.

It had been an hour since they had heard from Steven. She knew he was on his way, she just wished he would get here sooner. Red had left the room a few minutes ago, she wasn't exactly sure where he'd run off to but he had about two minutes left before she paged the nurses.

Taking little steps Jackie walked over to her overnight bag, which had been moved back against the wall.

When she reached the black bag, she un-zippered it and reached inside. There weren't too many items left in there, she hoped the item she was looking for was there.

She sighed a sigh of relief when her hand found the small black box. She had been worried Red had forgotten and she really wanted the item with her.

Jackie pulled the box out of the bag and placed the bag back on the floor. Carefully she opened up the black velvet box.

A small smile made its way onto Jackie's lips as her eyes feel upon the piece of jewelry.

It was a gold necklace with a tiny charm of a round owl with sparkling blue eyes. The eyes always reminded her of Steven. But Steven wasn't the one who had given her the necklace. It had been Mrs. Forman.

Kitty had given it to her the day…well actually the night before Emily was born. Emily had been born _very_ early in the morning.

She had given it to her during in of the times that they were in the room alone. Jackie had been so touched by the gesture and became even more when Kitty told her more about the necklace.

It was an old necklace, that had belonged to Kitty's grandmother and when Kitty had been pregnant with Laurie her grandmother had given her the necklace.

Jackie had been a little surprised that Kitty didn't want to wait to give it to Laurie, but then she realized it was Laurie. Still she had to ask.

Kitty had just smiled at her and told her that she was the one giving her her first grandbaby and how she couldn't be happier if Jackie was the one who got to keep the necklace and then maybe hand it down to her own children.

Slowly Jackie took the chain out of the box and moved it around her neck where she closed the clasp. She looked down at the charm and placed her right hand over it.

At first Jackie didn't understand the whole owl thing but Kitty was quick to clear that up.

"Now, I know the owl charm may be a little out of place. I know I didn't understand it when my grandmother gave it to me, but it really makes a lot of sense if you think about it." Kitty had said to her that night.

"The owl is a symbol for moms." She smiled, "Owls may seem to be scary birds but to many people their one of most beautiful birds. Just like moms. And owls are said to be smart and full of wisdom. Just like moms. And of course owls stay up late into the night. Just like moms, especially right after their little owlets are born." She finished with one of her Kitty laughs.

Jackie sighed, she missed that sound. And she was sure she wasn't the only one.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

Jackie turned her head around and saw Red walk over to her holding a small plastic cup. He didn't look too happy.

"Um…walking." She tried.

"Very funny." Red said deep in sarcasm as he helped Jackie walk back to her bed and climb back inside.

Once she was safely on the mattress and tucked under the sheets, Red handed her the cup.

"Here're those ice chips the doctor said you should eat."

Jackie smiled and grabbed the cup. She had actually forgotten about that. "Thanks."

Red nodded and sat down in his regular chair, "So what did the doctor say this last time?"

"Any minute now." Jackie informed with a smile before popping a piece of ice in her mouth.

"Good." Red nodded, "Because as soon as Steven gets here, I'm going back to my house to sleep."

"Oh sleep." Jackie sighed, "I'm gonna miss that."

Red chuckled at Jackie's words, "You know you can drop the rugrats over at the house every once in awhile." A smile quickly sprung to Jackie's face and Red noticed, he lifted his index finger and pointed at her, "I said every _once in awhile_, not every week. I've already done plenty for this grandkid."

Jackie continued to smile as she watched Red try to pretend to be upset, "Thanks Red."

He nodded and looked over at her ready to go on and tell her more about dropping the kids off, when he noticed something sparkling on her neck. He frowned and tried to focus more on the object. He didn't remember her wearing that earlier.

Then he realized what it was.

"Is that the necklace Kitty gave you?"

Jackie's eyes became wide and she quickly dropped a few more ice chips into her mouth, "Ice chip?" she asked with her mouth full and her arm outstretching the cup to Red.

Red didn't say a word he just continued to frown. Jackie looked down and continued to munch on the pieces of ice. She knew she was going to have to give him an answer and it would probably be better without the ice.

Slowly she nodded, "Yeah it is. I'm sorry Red but it is a pretty necklace and she gave it to me right before Emily was born and I thought I should wear it for this delivery." She paused and waited for Red's reaction but it never changed, his frown stayed in its place.

Jackie reached up to the charm, closed her eyes and sighed, "I just…I wanted to feel like she was with me right now and in the delivery room, like when Emily was born. I know it's silly but this little piece of jewelry actually does make her seem closer to me."

"I know what you mean."

Surprised and confused by Red's words, Jackie looked up and saw Red looking down at his left hand. Jackie hadn't noticed until now, and when she did notice her heart dropped. He was still wearing his wedding ring.

"Every day I tell myself it's time to take it off." He shared with her still looking at the gold band, "And every day I come up with a new excuse to not take it off."

Jackie's heart ached for the man she considered her father. She couldn't even imagine how he must have been feeling; she knew what he had with Kitty was something special. It was what she wanted for herself and Steven.

She could never imagine herself without Steven, at least not without crying. She reached over and placed her hand over Red's right one.

He looked over at her and watched her for a few seconds, "She'd be proud of you right now. Going through all of this without Steven. She probably would have sent me off to go find him while making sure you were getting the best treatment, but she'd be proud of you."

Jackie smiled, she was happy to hear that. It made her feel a lot better.

"You know," Jackie began hoping she wouldn't get interrupted by a doctor or a nurse coming in, "she'd be proud of you too, Red."

Red looked off to the side, "I miss her."

"Me too." Jackie nodded, her vision slightly blurred by her tears filling her eyes.

She tried to keep them there and not let them drop down to her cheeks, but she couldn't. Before she knew it she was crying rivers. Damn those hormones. As she tried to stop crying—while failing miserably—she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

Sure enough it was Red. He had moved out of the chair and was now sitting on the bed beside Jackie, holding onto her tightly. And it made her cry even more.

After a few minutes of silently holding her in his arms, Red spoke.

"One dumbass drunk driver and too many people were hurt."

Jackie sniffled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I like to think she's still watching over us, though." Jackie shared softly as she gently pulled away, "Do you?"

"I know she is kiddo." Red nodded, "How do you think Steven finally got in touch with us?"

Jackie laughed slightly, "Five hours later?"

"That's Kitty for you." Red added softly.

"You know Betsy and Emily were the only ones of the grandkids that were lucky enough to really know Kitty." Jackie said when the embrace was over and Red had begun to move back to his chair.

"I want the others to know about her too." She said placing her hand over her round tummy, "And I hope their Grandpa Red will help me."

Red smirked and nodded his head, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jackie smiled a small smile before whipping her tears. It was a good thing she did too, because almost a second later the hospital door swung open. Dr. Phillips and the young, preppy nurse from before entered the room.

"How're you doing, Jackie?"

"I've been in labor for over five hours, how do you think I'm doing?" Jackie answered the question with a question. She sighed, "The only good thing is that we finally got in touch with Steven. He should be here soon."

"That's good to know." Dr. Phillips smiled, "Let's see how much time he has."

"Aw jeeze." Red groaned as Dr. Phillips took her seat at Jackie's feet and got ready to examine Jackie's progress.

Jackie noticed Red's uncomfortable state—it wasn't too hard to notice—and then looked at the cup of ice chips he'd brought her earlier. She grabbed a hold of the cup and decided it would be best if he was out before the examination started.

"Red would you get me some more ice chips?" she asked holding up the plastic cup to him.

"You got it." Red quickly replied as he grabbed the cup and headed for the exit as fast as he could.

"Don't go to far grandpa." Dr. Phillips called out to Red stopping him from taking a step out the opened door.

"Why?" Red asked turning around.

Jackie sounded a bit panicked herself, "Dr. Phillips, what's wrong?"

"You've reached ten centimeters." Dr. Phillips informed with a smile, "It's time to get you to the delivery room."

The second Dr. Phillips said the words, both Red and Jackie's faces dropped and their eyes became wide. They didn't believe it, they didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be happening _now._

"What?!" they asked at the same time getting only a smile from Dr. Phillips.

"No, no." Jackie shook her head, "Steven's not here yet. I can't go into the delivery room, not now."

"They were suppose to have two more weeks." Red was quick to remind and Jackie eagerly nodded her head in agreement.

Dr. Phillips shook her head slightly, with her smile still in place, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"What about me?" Jackie asked as her hopes got high, "What if I cross my legs?"

Red frowned at Jackie for a few seconds before turning to the doctor, his frown still in place.

"Will that work?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Phillips replied with a small laugh. "Jackie, women in your condition…."

"Hold it right there." Red interrupted, lifting his hands up, "What condition?"

Dr. Phillip's tore her eyes away from Red and looked over at Jackie who was looking pretty nervous.

"You didn't tell him?"

Jackie looked up at her doctor only to look away, "Well…"

"No she hasn't." Red finished for her, "Which is where you come in. Now what kind of condition is she in?"

"It's not really my place to say."

"Like Hell it's not." came Red's response, "My wife was a nurse and she use to go babbling on about her patients to anyone who would or wouldn't listen to her. And she would especially inform the family members of the patients about what the hell was going on."

Dr. Phillips sighed, "Sir…"

Jackie bit her lip; she didn't want Red to find out now. She and Steven had decided not to tell anyone. And even though she wouldn't technically be telling him, Jackie didn't want Red finding out what exactly her condition was from a doctor. She had to come up with a distraction.

"His wife was Kitty Forman!" Jackie practically shouted causing both heads to turn to look at her.

After a few seconds of staring at Jackie, Dr. Phillips turned back to face Red-who was still frowning at the smiling pregnant woman in the hospital bed.

"Well isn't it a small world." the doctor said with a small smile, "Kitty Forman was one of the nurses that helped me out when I first started my residency here. She was so kind and welcoming. A wonderful woman."

"Yeah, she was." Red agreed as he looked down and took a few seconds to think about his wife. Suddenly he realized that Kitty's wouldn't want him thinking about her at a time like this. She'd want him to find out what was wrong with one of her basement babies and her future grandbaby.

Red's head shot back up, "So what's wrong with 'The Loud One?'"

Dr. Phillips smiled at Red before turning to Jackie, "You know Jackie, he really should know what's going on if he's going to be in the delivery room with you."

"That's ri…what?" Red asked as he realized what the doctor had exactly said.

Jackie looked down at her pregnant tummy where her hands were resting, as she debated on telling Red now. Meanwhile Dr. Phillips was in full doctor mode.

"Nancy, get Mr. Forman some scrubs." she instructed to the nurse before turning to Jackie, "I'm going to go make sure everything's ready and then we'll be off."

Jackie slowly nodded her head and Dr. Phillips left the room. Meanwhile Red still looked confused. With a scowl on his face he turned to look at Jackie.

"When did we decide I was going in there with you?"

"Right now." Jackie nervously answered.

Red groaned at the idea of being in the delivery room. He had only been in there once, when Eric was born. And even then he wasn't a bit excited to be in the delivery room. He didn't like the idea of seeing the woman you love in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"Jackie, I'm not going in there." Red firmly said to her, "I can't…"

"But you have to." Jackie interrupted with new tears filling her eyes, "Please Red. I'm not strong enough to do this alone. Steven's not here and…I can't do this alone. I'm scared."

Red looked down at the tiny brunette and sighed. She wasn't even pouting, but still he couldn't bring himself to tell her 'no.' He could see how scared she really was.

He knew two things. Number one: this was all his dumbass adopted son's fault. And number two: he couldn't let Jackie go through this by herself.

"You gonna tell me your condition?"

Jackie nodded, "When we're in the delivery room."

Red was silent for a few seconds as he tired to see if Jackie was telling the truth. After watching her for a few seconds he turned to the nurse who was now holding some blue scrubs.

"Give me the damn scrubs."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that was chapter 5 of "Special Delivery" Hope you liked!_

_The whole owl thing came up during thanksgiving dinner Believe it or not. Almost all the women on my Mom's family adore the birds and for her birthday and mother's day we make sure to get my mom something of an owl. _

_Well anywoo next time we go to the delivery room with Jackie and Red. And Hyde? You'll just have to stay tined for Chapter 6!_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day! _


	6. I’m Gonna Miss Those Two Weeks

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating this Friday I got a little sick and behind in work and stuff, but I didn't want to wait until next Friday so lo and behold here it is! Thanks for all the kind reviews and all the alerts and favorites! You guys are great! This is chapter where you find out the Jackie's condition, were you right were you wrong? Only one way to find out! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ok, Jackie just keep pushing for a few more seconds."

Jackie heard what the doctor was telling her but didn't pay too much attention to her. She wanted this kid out now.

Her hair was a mess and droplets of sweat were on her forehead; she was sitting up slightly with her chin tucked into her chest and her hand gripping Red's—who was standing by her side, fully dressed in blue scrubs.

Jackie screamed as she continued to push until Dr. Phillips spoke again.

"Alright, relax for a few seconds Jackie."

Jackie didn't need to be told that twice. She dropped herself back onto the pillow as she tried to relax.

"You're doing great Jackie." Red said to her getting only a whimper in response.

Red sighed in return. This was why he didn't want to be in here for this. Well, one of the reasons why. He turned around to look at the nurses in the room.

"Can't you give her anything for the pain?"

The young nurse shook her head, "It's too late to give her any more drugs."

"Ugh, forget the drugs!" Jackie shouted as she felt the next contraction and began to push again, "I want the two weeks I was supposed to have!"

After a few more seconds of pushing, Dr. Phillips shook her head and looked up a Jackie.

"Jackie you're gonna have to push harder." She instructed, "Nothing's happening."

"No." Jackie said falling back in exhaustion, shaking her head so no one could see the tears in her eyes, "No, I can't. It hurts too much. I want Steven here. I can't do this."

Red turned to look at the girl who he considered his daughter for many years.

"Yes, you can Jackie." He said to her in a firm tone of voice, "You're one of the strongest girls I know. I know you can do this."

Jackie looked up at Red with her tears now running down her face, "No, I can't Red. It's too much. I want Steven!"

"I know you want Steven here. I want Steven here. But he's not here." He said to her, "You can do this, without him Jackie. And if you do, he'll have to get you a very expensive gift to make it up to you."

"Something with diamonds?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Red smirked, "Damn straight."

"Ok." Jackie nodded as she composed herself and got ready to push.

"Ok, ready?" seeing Jackie nod Red began to count, "One…two…three."

On three Red helped Jackie lean forward and she used all of her strength to push her baby out of her. Jackie screamed and held on even tighter to both Red's hand and the bedrail. Red continued to say words of encouragement until finally a new sound filled the room.

The sound of a baby crying.

Dr. Phillips smiled , "It's a girl."

She then lifted the baby up so that the baby's mother and grandfather could see her. Both Jackie and Red smiled at the crying infant.

Jackie began crying again—only this time happy tears—as she carefully leaned back on the bed now able to relax a little easier. Red turned away from his new granddaughter and looked over at Jackie.

He kissed the top of her head, "You did good, Kiddo."

Jackie smiled, "Thanks, Red." She then looked over where the nurses were cleaning up her daughter, "She's so beautiful."

"Looks like you." Red smiled looking in the same direction as Jackie.

Jackie nodded, "Sounds like me too."

Red wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that—it was true, she did have her mother's lungs—so he didn't. He just smiled and watched the newest addition to the family as Jackie did the same.

The tender moment was broken when Dr. Phillips spoke up.

"Okay, looks like this little girl's twin is ready to be born."

Red's smile dropped and he looked away from the crying baby and over to the doctor then over to Jackie. His face was full of shock, and his eyes were wider than Jackie had ever seen them. She wished she had a camera with her.

"Twins?!"

Jackie nodded and looked up at Red with big eyes, hoping he wouldn't get too upset.

A frown soon appeared on Red's face, "That was your damn condition, wasn't it?"

Again Jackie nodded before she began to explain.

"Emily was already upset about having one baby. We wanted to get her back on board before telling her that we were getting two babies." She said, "And we wanted it to be a surprise for everyone else." She paused, before lifting up her hands, "Surprise!"

Red shook his head at her actions, "Jackie, I only planned on doing this for _one_ grandkid."

Noting Red's serious tone, Jackie began to fear that he was going to leave her to deliver this baby by herself.

Red sighed, "But I also planned on watching the Packers game today."

Jackie smiled and couldn't help but laugh a bit as she nodded in agreement. Red then grabbed her hand and then got ready to help her the same way he had done a few minutes ago.

"Alright let's meet this kid."

Jackie nodded before Red helped her lean forward and she gave out a loud scream and an even bigger push than before.

*****

Steven Hyde raced down the hallways of the hospital. He had run up four flights of stairs, not wanting to waste any time by waiting for an elevator. He was already late enough.

He was on the floor where the nurse downstairs had told him to go. He kept his eyes open and his legs moving.

He knew he couldn't go as fast as he wanted to, because he didn't want to wake Emily. She had fallen asleep on the road—still upset about not riding 'The Zipper.' Hyde couldn't leave her in the car and had no time to leave her anywhere else, so he carried in his arms as he hurried to find his wife.

Then he saw a familiar figure, but his pace never slowed down.

"Red!" he called out to the figure sitting in a chair, wearing blue scrubs and looking a bit distressed.

Red stood up and in only a few seconds Hyde was standing face to face with him.

When Hyde saw the not so happy look on his surrogate father's face, he felt his stomach drop and his heart race. Something had happened.

"Red, what happened?" he asked right away, "Where's Jackie? And the babies? How are they? What's going on?"

Red could easily hear the worry in his son's voice and it wasn't too hard to see it in his face either.

"Steven," Red said as he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. Hyde held his breath, fearing the worst as Red went on.

"You owe me two really big cigars." He finished with a smirk.

Hyde sighed with relief before smirking his own smirk and then embracing his father in a manly hug with his one free arm.

******

The room was quiet when Hyde pushed open the door.

He smiled at the sight that welcomed him. His wife was lying on the hospital bed with a smile on her face as her eyes remained on two little bundles, each one of them in their own plastic crib, neither one of them crying.

"Hey Jacks." He said softly as he and an armful of gifts stepped into the room.

Jackie turned her head to the voice and her smile disappeared. She then proceeded to cross her arms and send a frown his way.

"Steven." She greeted going into her Zen mode.

Hyde slightly sighed, why had he taught that to her?

"I bought presents." He said trying to make her smile again. Having no luck he decided to show her anyways. Even though she could clearly see the large objects in his arms.

"We got flowers." He placed the large vase of beautiful flowers on the nearby table. "A teddy bear." He lifted up the medium sized stuffed animal only to put it back down and pick up a gold box," And candy."

Jackie's expression did not change. Not that Hyde had expected it to. He had missed the birth of their children. Not just one but two! He was gonna need a lot more flowers, a few more teddy bears, and a butt loud of candy to get on her good side again.

He didn't want to spend his time or money on that though. With a sigh, Hyde reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny piece of paper. He handed it over to his wife.

"Here."

Jackie looked curiously at the paper and then at Hyde before finally grabbing the paper. She carefully unfolded the paper and read what he had written on it.

"_I.O.U. Two shinny and expensive things. Signed Your Puddin' Pop_."

A smile quickly appeared on Jackie's face as she looked at Hyde, who was trying to avoid her eyes by looking down at the other presents.

"Oh Steven!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around his neck, "_Two_ shinny and expensive things! You are _so_ forgiven!"

Hyde smirked as his felt his wife's lips land on his cheek.

"Yeah, well I figured I messed up pretty bad this time." He said to her once she was had let him out of her embrace.

"You did."

"Yeah." Hyde nodded before letting his eyes fall on the two sleeping infants "But you didn't."

Jackie smiled as she watched him watch their children. He was such a softie. After a few seconds she joined him in looking at the new additions to the family. She smiled, _their_ family.

"They're beautiful, Jacks." Hyde said softly never taking his eyes off his children.

"I know." Jackie grinned, "Red says they look like me."

"He's right." Her husband agreed as he turned away from the babies and over to her. He then sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Man," he shook his head, "I can't believe I missed it. I'm sorry, Babe."

"It's ok." Jackie assured, "Red helped me."

Another smirk appeared on Hyde's lips as the thought of Red helping Jackie out in the delivery room entered his mind again. It just kept getting funnier and funnier.

"I bet that was fun."

"Yeah." Jackie nodded, "I'm actually thinking about asking the hospital if they can send us a copy of the tape from the security camera."

"That'd be cool." Hyde said, his smirk growing.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, then whenever we have a fight I can play the video and remind you that you weren't there and I'll get my way." She happily explained to him.

Hyde's face fell, "Yeah, never mind."

Jackie laughed for a few seconds. She had only been joking but now that she thought about it, having that tape could be very handy.

The room fell into a comfortable silence. Hyde went back to looking at the babies and Jackie let her mind wander. She thought back to the events of the day and all the emotions she had felt. How worried she had been and how everything had turned out just fine.

"You know Steven, I'm not that mad at you for not being there." Jackie said as she looked down at her hands, "I'm just so happy that you're here now. I was so worried about you when you didn't answer any of the pages. I thought something had happened. That you had been in an accident…"

Hyde could see the tears forming in his wife's eyes; quickly he pulled her into is arms and held her tight.

"It's okay, Jacks." He said as he rubbed her back, "I'm okay. Nothing happened. I had given the beeper to Emily because she wanted to wear it and…"

Swiftly Jackie drew out of the hug and looked wide-eyed at her husband.

"Emily. Oh my God." She gasped, "Did you tell her about the twins?"

"Yup."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know." Seeing his wife's confused look, Hyde began to explain, "I told her that she was getting a baby sister and baby brother, and then I took off leaving her with Red."

Jackie giggled at her husband's cowardness, though truth be told she probably would have done the same thing.

"I can't believe you left her with Red." she said with a shake of her head, "After all he's done for these two."

Hyde jus shrugged, "Yeah well, now it'll be for the three of them."

"Three." Jackie repeated with a smile. "We have three children, Steven."

Hyde smirked, "We have three children."

Slowly the two of them leaned into each until their lips finally touched. Then they kissed a very long, loving, passionate kiss. Soft moans escaped from them as their tongues moved together.

And then a baby began to cry.

Instantly they pulled away and looked at each other. Neither one of them was happy with the way they had been interrupted.

"We have three children, Steven." Jackie repeated, this time in a less happy tone of voice."

"Yeah." Hyde exhaled, "I'm gonna miss those two weeks."

Jackie laughed softly and shook her head as she reached over to grab the crying infant, only to have Hyde stop her.

"I'll get him." He said before standing up and walking over to the cradle.

Ever so carefully Hyde bent down and lifted the baby in his arms. Jackie watched the scene with a smile on her face. Hyde pulled the blue bundle closer to him as he began to rock back and forth, trying to calm the crying.

After a few seconds, he surprisingly succeeded.

"Hi there." He said looking down at the baby.

As if he could understand, the baby boy looked up at his father, showing him his eyes that he had inherited from his mother. Hyde stuck out his index finger to the baby and sure enough he grasped it.

"I'm your Dad." Hyde said to him, "And you're my son."

_My son_. He liked the sound of that. Though he loved Emily dearly and there was no doubted he would love his newborn daughter any less, he now had a son. A boy. Someone who he could pass things down to. Someone who would help the family name live on.

He could be just like him. Hyde's smile dropped as he realized _he could be just like him_. A trouble maker, a rebel…Oh this was not going to be good.

Suddenly Hyde's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying, but it wasn't coming from the baby he held in his arms. It came from the baby girl in the crib a few feet away.

Jackie decided that she should get her since Hyde had his hands full with their son. Hyde didn't exactly agree with that. He stopped her again, before she could lay a hand on her baby.

"You rest and take it easy." He said to her, "I'll handle the babies."

Jackie gave him a silent thank you with a small smile. Her smile grew even more, when she watched him try to figure out just how exactly he was going to be able to carry both babies at the same time.

He tried to pick up their daughter while still holding onto their son, but that didn't seem too safe. He tried putting their son back in his cradle but that only caused him to start back up with his crying. Now they had two crying babies.

Hyde looked back and forth at his children trying to come up with something.

At last he gave up and looked over at Jackie.

"Ok, here you take him." He said to her before handing the blue bundle to her.

Once their baby boy was safe in his mother's arms, Hyde took their daughter into his embrace. Together they tried to soothe their cries with soft whispers and a tiny bit of swaying. A few minutes later the room was back in its peaceful silence.

"Um Jackie," Hyde called out, "as original as Baby Girl Hyde and Baby Boy Hyde sound, I think these kids need some names."

"Yeah." Jackie nodded as she looked down at her baby boy, "And I've got the perfect names."

Hyde's left eyebrow raised with interest, but before he could ask anything the hospital door burst open. Emily then came running into the room with two stuffed bears—that Hyde had not won her—in her hands. Red was a few feet away from her, going at a much slower pace.

Seeing her parents both holding something in their arms, Emily stopped in her tracks.

"Are those them?"

Hyde nodded, "Yeah Ems, these are your little siblings."

Emily did not look very happy, but she didn't look too upset either.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure, Angel." Jackie smiled, "Come on up here."

Emily was fast to climb up on the bed. Once she was seated, Jackie moved the baby in her arms slightly, so Emily could see. Hyde, at the same time, bent down so she could meet her little sister.

Emily looked back and forth at the two babies who gurgled at her, she didn't frown but she didn't smile. Both Hyde and Jackie held their breaths as they watched.

"They're so tiny." Emily said, "And cute."

"What?" her parents asked in disbelief.

However Emily ignored the question turned her attention to the two stuffed bears.

"I bought these for you guys." She said holding up a bear to each of the babies, "Grandpa Red helped me buy them. You guys'll like him. He gives me candy even when Mommy and Daddy say I can't have any."

Emily's Mommy and Daddy looked at each other, both looking very confused. As their daughter continued her conversation with the two babies—whom she didn't want a few hours ago—they looked back at them.

"I'm your big sister. And I'm gonna teach you all kinds of things. And don't worry I'm gonna take care of you all the time." She said to the babies, confusing their parents even more, "Oh and when I get home I'm gonna draw you guys a picture of our house! It's really pretty, you're gonna like it there."

As Jackie continued to watch the scene, blinking her eyes several times to make sure what she was seeing was for real, Hyde looked up at his surrogate father.

Red had been standing off to the side, watching the scene with his arms crossed and one of his evil but not too evil smirks on his face. Hyde frowned slightly in his direction.

"Red." he said cautiously, "Who is this and what did you do with our daughter?"

"What can I say, Steven?" he asked with his smirk still in place, "I'm good."

Jackie smiled and laughed softly. After everything that happened today, she could not agree more. Though Hyde was still confused, he shook off his frown as Red walked over to Jackie's bedside.

There the four of them took turns welcoming the two babies into the family. Emily held each of them with the help of the adults in the room. Red made promises to both of them that he would do his best to make sure they didn't grow up to be dumbasses. Hyde figured out how to hold them together at the same time. And Jackie cuddled and cooed at them as much as she could.

After all was said and done, Jackie realized she was actually glad that she hadn't gotten those two weeks.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is Chapter 6 of "Special Delivery" Hope you liked!_

_So come on tell me, did any of you guess that happening? Anyone guess that that was Jackie's condition? _

_Oh and there is one more chapter, that being the epilogue. I'll try to post that one later this week. _

_Oo and interesting fact I found out today, that I thought would kinda fit into this story. Kurtwood Smith and Danny Masterson went to the premier of Mila's movie 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall' I thought that was really sweet! And thought you guys might like to know if you didn't already know._

_Anywoo until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	7. More Than Two Weeks Later

_**Disclaimer: **__Seven Chapters later still don't own anything._

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everyone! Well here it is the epilogue for "Special Delivery" Sorry it took so long. This is actually my second version. I had another one but didn't like it too much so I went with this one. Anywoo thanks for all the reviews! I am kinda glad that you guys didn't know that it wads twins. I really wanted it to be a surprise. Just like it was for Red lol. Ok well, before I ramble on I'll let you guys read the final chapter of "Special Delivery." Enjoy! _

* * *

More than two weeks later…

"So that's how it happened."

"That's how it happened." Jackie nodded as she smiled at her daughter and closed the big blue photo album that was on her lap.

It had been a long day today, and for the past few days it had been even worse. All Jackie wanted to do was sit down and relax, but when her ten year old twins came to her with one of their many family albums, she was happy to share one of her favorite stories with them.

"And that's why I was named after Grandpa Red?" the little boy with his fathers curly hair asked.

"That's right RJ." His mother smiled, "Reginald after Grandpa Red and James is your father's middle name."

RJ smiled largely, proud to be named after two of his heroes. His twin sister on the other hand didn't look to happy as he watched gloat.

"What about me, Mommy?" she asked.

"You honey, are named after both your Grandma Kitty and your Grandpa Red." Jackie informed her youngest daughter, "Katherine because that was your Grandma Kitty's full name and Scarlet because it's another shade of red, like Grandpa Red."

"So that means I'm really special right?" Kathy asked hopeful.

Before Jackie could respond her sixteen year old daughter entered the living room from the hallway.

"Yeah, Special Ed." She teased.

"Mommy!" Kathy cried.

Jackie sent her oldest daughter a warning look, "Emily."

"I was just kidding!" Emily defended herself before leaning down and hugging her little sister and little brother, "You know I love you two twerps."

Jackie rolled her eyes at her daughters words. She was always like that. Pretending she hated her siblings, but at the end of the day she was the one offering to help them with their homework.

Emily sat herself between Kathy and Jackie. Now the order on the couch was RJ, Kathy, Emily, and Jackie with the album still in her lap. Emily cuddled up against her mother, and it was then that Jackie noticed she was no longer wearing her black dress, but an old Packers sweatshirt.

Jackie was happy that she had changed into something different. She wished her two other children would have done the same thing before bringing her the photos. She hated seeing little kids wearing black.

"What are you guys doing?" Emily asked her mother.

"Mommy was telling us the story of the day we were born." RJ informed his oldest sister.

"_Again?_"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders and smiled a small smile, "It's a good story."

"I guess."

"It is!" Kathy argued before her twin brother stepped in.

"Except for the part with you." He said to Emily, "You were a big baby!"

Emily pulled away from her mother and sat up straight, "I was not! Mom just doesn't tell the story right because she wasn't there." She looked over at Jackie, "Right Mom?"

"Nope." Jackie answered and then looked down at the closed album again.

Emily let out a hurt cry as the twins giggled and then a new voice entered the room.

"I don't know, Jacks."

Jackie turned her head towards the second entrance of the living room and saw her husband walking over to them in his black suit and tie and no aviator sunglasses in sight. Any other day she would have said he looked sexy and would have sent the kids out somewhere, so they could have some alone time. But not today.

"I think Emily's got a point. You weren't there with her that day, you don't really how she was behaving." Hyde continued as he took a seat on the arm of the sofa while his oldest daughter grinned proudly. She knew her daddy would come to her rescue.

Hyde smirked, "She was ten times worse."

"Daddy!"

Emily's family laughed at Hyde's words as she shot him a murderous look and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Princess." Hyde said lifted his hands up to defend himself, "You were really something else that day. I still have no idea what Red said to you that changed your mind so fast."

Emily smiled and titled her head, "And you never will."

She had always loved the fact that she had a secret with her grandfather. One that only he and her knew about, and nobody else. Especially not her parents. But Hyde had never given up on trying to find out what had been said. He, to this day, still asked whenever the subject came up.

"You know Ems," he began, "I'm sure now that…"

"No way, Dad." Emily shook her head, knowing what Hyde was going to say, "I promised Grandpa Red. Tick a lock."

Hyde watched Emily pretend to lock up her mouth and then throw away the key. He frowned at the gesture as his wife giggled; she had taught her that and it annoyed the heck out Hyde.

"Dad," RJ turned and looked at his father, "I miss Grandpa Red."

Hyde stared down at his son. He knew the same went for all of his children. It went the same for him and Jackie. It went the same to the rest of the family too. That grumpy old man would be missed by every person he ever called a dumbass. Hyde nodded his head before speaking.

"I know son, me too." Hyde then placed her left hand on RJ's left, shoulder and looked at the rest of his family, "But you know, he's still here. We may not be able to see him, but he's here. Him and your Grandma Kitty are watching over you guys. Over all of us."

Hyde looked past his three nodding children and over to Jackie. She was nodding her head while her eyes filled with tears.

"That's something nice to think about, Dad." Emily commented moving Hyde's attention away from Jackie, "But I think Grandpa Red's probably watching the Packers game right now."

The family laughed at what Emily had said. It could very much be true. Up until the end, Red had hated missing those football games. It was only on rare occasion that he did, and usually those occasions had to deal with his grandchildren.

"You know," Jackie spoke up as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I don't think Red's watching anything. I think he's making up some lost time with Kitty."

Hyde cringed at the image Jackie had created in his head. Jackie laughed at the expression he made. And the kids just stared at their parents, not quite sure what was going on.

"Making up for lost time how, Mommy?" Kathy innocently asked her mother.

"Oh…um…"Jackie struggled for an answer, looking over at Hyde was no help. He was still trying to erase the picture from his head. "Hey, how about whoever brings me their baby album first gets to be the one I'll tell you stories about?"

Both Kathy and RJ forgot about the comment their mother had made earlier and hopped off the couch. They exclaimed 'Okay!' and then ran off to their bedrooms to retrieve their baby albums.

Emily watched the two younger children take off and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, they are _so_ immature."

Before either of her parents knew, Emily was off the couch and running in the same direction as the twins.

"Move out of my way, little people!" she shouted as she ran out of their sight.

Jackie laughed at her daughter before looking over at Hyde. When she saw him her laughter continued. His face was still scrunched up in an almost horror-struck expression.

"Steven?" she called scooting closer to him, "Are you?"

"Jackie, I don't think I'll ever be ok again." Hyde truthfully told her, "I can't get rid of the image of Red and Mrs. Forman…doing…._that_."

His body shivered at the thought and Jackie laughed again.

"Well I guess, since I put it there, I should help get it out." Jackie said in a seductive voice as she titled her head slightly to the left.

Hyde raised an eyebrow and dropped himself off the arm of the sofa and into the seat beside Jackie.

"I guess so."

The two smiled at each other before leaning in to kiss the other. It was a long loving kiss, on there living room sofa. With three kids in the house constantly yelling 'Ew!' anytime the saw them kissing, a kiss like this was usually reserved for the bedroom.

Knowing their kids could be back any second they pulled away and broke the kiss.

"It's almost gone." Hyde nodded, "I think one more could do the trick."

Jackie laughed as she placed her right hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer. Suddenly she stopped laughing and frowned. Hyde noticed the quick change in her behavior and followed to where her eyes were looking. The three diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Huh." She said as she brought it closer to her face.

"What?"

"On the I.O.U. you gave me, it said you would get me _two_ shinny expensive things." Jackie said as she continued to examine her ring.

Hyde still didn't understand where she was going with this, "Yeah and?"

"And you only got me one." She said as she lifted up her hand to him, "This ring."

Uh-o.

"Um…no I didn't." Hyde defended himself not very convincingly, "I got you three. Three diamonds. For each of our kids. Isn't that romantic?"

Jackie snarled slightly at her husband with her head tiling to the other side. She snatched her hand away from Hyde and he sighed.

Hyde had known all along that he had only gotten his wife one shinny and expensive gift not two like he said he would. But when he had given her the ring that Christmas the twins were born she had been so thrilled he thought he was off the hook.

He hadn't told anyone. No one had realized it was only one gift and that he still owed her another. No one except Red.

"You couldn't let me get away with it could you?" he asked, looking up skyward, "You _had_ to make her remember."

A smile broke Jackie's frown as a new thought entered her mind. A thought that tugged at her heart.

Just like he had done the day the twins were born, Jackie knew Red would be there to watch over and look at her. She knew he would because she was his favorite.

The End

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 7 of "Special Delivery" Hope you liked!_

_Please don't put you foot up my...you know for writting Red off too. i did it so now he's with Kitty. He's happy. Although he was happy in my other version too....but that a different story...i mean it's the same one but...please don't hurt me!_

_Thanks so much to everyone who read this story! Thanks to all of you who put it on your alerts and your favorites. And of course my reviewers! Thanks for all your kind words you guys! They're the things that kept me going! _

_Big thanks to LedZepGrl, Marla's Lost, Helen-Mara, InLoveWithEC, Amanda, manda, ashswim, JustPretendForToday, 80sUnLovedChild,and lala11111. You guys are awesome!_

_Thanks for everything you guys!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
